Another Padded Cell
by Jack-Peasnt-Overland
Summary: When Belarus is submitted to a Asylum by her beloved brother, She losses control of her thoughts. A lowly nurse Lithuania tries his best to help her back to reality. Rated M for gore and Violence in later chapters


Bound.

Kicking and screaming, She was dragged through the halls.

She had never seen one before, but she knew exactly what she was wearing.

A straight-jacket.

She felt back-stabbed. How could her brother do this to her?!  
The brother she had spent her life chasing?  
Her one true love.  
Her everything.

Her golden hair was sticking to the sweat on her face and she thrived, her head snapping back and forth as she tried to scream and escape. A single doctor and nurse followed the two men dragging her to a padded cell. It was dusty, un-used.

The nurse never got used to this.  
The screaming patients...  
He never knew how any of these patients will ever be like.  
They finally got her into her room, where they tossed her in and they left and locked the door.

The Doctor then went on to explain about the patient.

"This.. Girl, shes sick. Shes obsessive over her brother. She can't control herself. She was put in her to be better. Too make her normal." He smiled a bit, like he found this amusing.

The girl's screams still echoed down the hall and there were thumping, as if she was throwing herself against the door.

"Brother..! Brother help me..!"

This was a unusual cause even for the trained nurse.  
He wondered what the doctor was going have as treatment.  
"Probably shock therapy.." He was guessing. Her screams, though even after working here for as long , cause shivers down his back.

"The best way to go about helping this.." He paused, as if not sure what to call Belarus. "This.. girl, is to try shock therapy." The doctor smiled sickeningly.

"Nurse, Check up on the child in an hour or so, then we will assess her and prep her for her first round therapy" He dismissed the nurse, leaving the room.

The nurse nodded. then he walked back towards the cell. He was scared, but interested in the rough girl. He brushed the brown hair out of his eyes and squared up. He use to know this girl when he was young. He wondered if she still remebered him. Lithunia opened the door slowly.

An hour later, he and one of the other nurses went back to the cell to go get the patient . They opened the door to find her just sitting there. She didn't even look up at them.  
"Okay, it's time for your first session. Come with us" said the other nurse.  
Lithunia and the other man went up and grabbed each of her arms and they started pulling her to the "Therapy" room.

She had her head hung, her entire body limp. Thoughts still raced through her mind.  
_ How could Russia put me in here.. How could he leave me to rot.._

She raised her head a tad, looking from each nurse and back again. She suddenly kicked out, a burst of wild energy. Anything to escape. She rammed her elbow into one nurse and spun, glaring at the lithunian with fierce purple eyes.

Lithunia blinked dumbly in suprise before his senses took over and he grabbed her other arm. The other nurse stood up , holding his gut for a second before grabbing her legs. They carried her to the end of the hall where the doctor waited. There was a large chair and machine whiched sparked with life.

The two nurses struggled to get her into the chair. Belarus screamed the word traitor, over and over. She recognized the Lithuania and hated what he was doing to her.  
_How could a friend do this.. That scum..! i'll kill him..!_

They finally got her into the seat and the buckles on, even though she fought the entire time, Her eyes wide in terror.

"Just relax please, it's better when you do.."  
Lithunia and other nurse maked sure the restraints were tight. They then put the mouth piece on her.  
"Please bite into that, we don't want you to bite off your tongue" The doctor chuckled, then put the wire to her head. Lithuania was in charge of holding her head in place while the doctor was doing the final preps to start the treatment.

She screamed against the gag, her eyes flickering wildly from doctor to nurse. Her eyes begging him to let her go as she twitched, the wire being strapped onto her. The metal disc and wire were icy agaisnt her heated skin.

"Please try to relax.." He always pitted these patients.. the convulsions always made him cringe. Belarus closed her eyes as a single tear fell. She didn't want to believe this was happening to her.  
He held on to her to head making sure the mouth piece was on properly.  
Then the doctor turned on the machine at the starting voltage.

Her eyes shot open and her entire body jerked and twitched, straining against her binding. There was a sick choking noise that emerged from her as she convulsed in pain.

The doctor waited a full minute before increasing the voltage of the machine. Belarus's back arched high, and her entire body shook. Her fingers twitched and her toes curled as the electric current possed her body, scrambling her every thought

_Russia.. Ivan..! Oh god.. the pain..I can't.. I.. Help..! It hurts..! BIG BROTHER! it hurts..!_

The doctor turned the machine off.  
They waited for her convulsions to stop and tried to get her body back to a relaxing position before doing this again.  
The other nurse's face was pale. This was his first time, unlike Lithuania, who has done this many times was prepared for the reactions she made. After a few times of her "therapy" the doctor ordered the nurses to take her back to her room.  
They placed her on her bed and left the room. Lithunia starred at her before locking the door and leaving.

She was stiff. Her body wouldnt respond to anything. So she lay there.

She layed there for a long time as her feelings slowly returned. She sat up, and stared at the door.

"I must find some way to escape here... To return to my love.." An memory crossed her mind. An image of her brother and sister. He brother was grimmed face and held her crying sister as the men came in to take her away.

She shuddered and got up, shuffling to the window to look out at the hall. She saw her own face, already dead looking after such a short time.

"I want water.." She muttered


End file.
